An insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is a three-terminal power semiconductor device primarily used as an electronic switch and in newer devices is noted for combining high efficiency and fast switching high power IGBT inverter often use paralleled IGBT modules. These paralleled IGBT modules are often driven synchronously.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,385,092 B1 describes a method for a power converter system comprising a switching circuit having a plurality of switches operable to be turned on and off to cause current to flow to deliver power to a load. The therein described method includes the following: generating control signals for turning on and off the switches in the switching circuit; sensing the direction of current flow, wherein the direction of current flow is related to a likelihood of shoot-through in the switching circuit; providing a current vector signal indicative of the direction of current flow; adapting the dead time duration of the control signals for the switches in the switching circuit in response to the current vector signal.